This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Objectives: Determine the durability of anabolic effects and adverse events (AEs) after stopping testosterone and growth hormone supplementation in older men. Design: Double-masked, randomized controlled trial (2X3 factorial design) to test testosterone gel (5g or 10g/daily) and rhGH (0, 3, or 5ug/kg/day) for 16-weeks with follow-up 3-months later. Participants: 108 community-dwelling 65-90 year-old-men. Measurements: Testosterone and IGF-1 levels, body composition (DEXA), 1-repetition maximum (1-RM) strength, stair-climbing power, quality-of-life (QOL) and activity questionnaires, AEs.